


This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper

by ebenflo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, End of the World, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), no underage content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenflo/pseuds/ebenflo
Summary: They saved it - the world. But the end comes anyway.





	This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper

They saved it - the world. But the end comes anyway. Inevitable. Only this time, Thanos is gone, and the threat comes from within their own solar system. A cataclysmic disaster.

They should have kept the stones.

They should have wished for so much more.

It's unfair, Tony thinks, watching with hooded eyes drunk on lust as Peter rides him, hips sinuously rolling over his, the younger man's body covered in a shimmering sheen of sweat and come. 

Peter is only twenty-three. They've only been together two years; they should have had so many more.

Most nights Peter doesn't sleep. He pretends to, and Tony pretends not to notice. Holds Peter just a little tighter, just a little closer. Presses kisses into the warm, soft skin at the back of Peter's neck.

The end comes faster than they hoped.

They lay side by side, face to face in their bed, surrounded by rumpled sheets and memories.

A strange loud rumbling fills the air. The world around them quivers and shakes, and a bright light fills the sky.

"See you in a minute," Tony quirks gently, kissing Peter's forehead before pulling his face back and meeting Peter's eyes, full of silent terror. Tony is filled with a strange calm as he memorises Peter's face. Every freckle, every line; the tiny scar above Peter's brow.

It's the last thing he sees, before their world fades to white.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Seeking a Friend for the End of the World'. Title shamelessly borrowed from TS Eliot.
> 
> Not a fix-it. Sorry.


End file.
